Cartoon Bloopers 2
by Boolia
Summary: Not a story, just LOL bloopers. This was originally going to be in script form like my last Cartoon Bloopers, but is in normal story format due to script form not being allowed, and someone claiming that they reported me. PM me if you think I should continue to have script form or not for some of my works. Also, PM me if you have any bloopers of your own. Misc. is next.
1. American Dad

Cartoon Bloopers 2

American Dad

Hurricane

"_Klaus!"_ The director shouted. "That's your cue! You're supposed to come in and tell your family that you made your decision!" Klaus, who was reading a book with reading glasses on, looked up from the book and looked at the director.

"Let me get this straight," The fish started. "You want me to go out there, say my line, everybody screams at me, and then Roger kicks me out into the street? Is _that_ what you want? Another abusive act by Roger?"

"_Yes_!" Said the director.

"Do you even _hear_ what you're saying?" The director sighed and then got mad at him.

"Look Klaus, I know you don't like it, but it's in the script okay?" Klaus shrugged.

"Whatever, man. I just don't get why you just can't hire a stunt double or make a realistic dummy of me when Roger or the others do these things to me." The family giggled. Klaus looked at them, puzzled. "What's so funny?"

"We have a realistic dummy." Roger told the fish. "_You!"_ The family laughed. Klaus glared at the alien.

"_Shut up!"_

"_SHUT UP, KLAUS_!" Everyone shouted at him.

"_Punt!"_ Roger said. He was supposed to kick Klaus, when he kicked Francine instead.

"_Ow_!" Francine yelled, jumping on one foot. She glared at the alien. "_Roger!_"

"Sorry." Roger apologized. "It was a mistake."

"_PUNT_!" Roger said. He missed. "_Oops,_ my bad!"

"Oh, bless you Roger." Klaus said in his bowl in the flooded celler. "I was afraid I…" Roger screamed as he accidently fell in with a splash. Klaus laughed as Roger resurfaced and spits out water. "That was good; I enjoyed that. Can we keep that in the script?"

"No."" The director told him. "No, we can't."

"_Darn it!"_ Klaus cursed.

American Dad opening theme (Season 4-Presant)

Klaus was supposed to whip the keys so Stan could grab it, but it hits him in the eyes instead. Stan screams in pain and covers his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Stan." Klaus apologized. "It was an accident. Are you alright?"

"I don't know." Stan admitted. "How does it look?" He uncovers his eyes to show his family. They all gasp. He had a black eye and blood came from his eye.

"Dad, you look horrible!" Steve told him.

"Stan, you need to go to the hospital." Francine added.

"Again Stan," Klaus began. "I am so sorry!"

Zoidberg then bursts into the room.

"_Ha_!" He laughed. "I'm not the only one to do that."

"Come on, Zoidberg!" Bender shouted to him, off screen. "This is not your cartoon." Zoidberg sighed and goes off, head down.

"Yes, Bender."

"Okay," The director stated. "Let's do all of the scenes without Stan, and we can do his when his eye recovers."

"I feel so bad that Stan is going to be absent because of me." Klaus said. "When he comes back, I'll make it up to him." Klaus said.

"By doing it again?" Roger asks.

"No." Klaus said. "But I might do it to you."

Surro-Gate

Klaus was just about to say his speech when he forgot. He hit his face with his fin.

"_Darn it_!" Klaus cursed. "I forgot my long-winded rache speech!"

Roger was about to put books on Klaus' bowl when he doesn't see them.

"Say, where are the books to shut the fish up?" He asked.

Stan approached Francine with a chainsaw. Francine screamed as it roared. She sighed when Stan brought it back. She screamed when Stan brought in a cheetah. She sighed when he brought it away. Stan was about to bring in the cheetah with the chainsaw, when Stan saw that the cheetah had broke down the hall and saw it escaping.

"The cheetah ran away again." Stan said. The director sighed.

"Okay." He decided. "Take five people, or however long it takes for our animal trainers to catch that cheetah.

Vision: Impossible

Klaus is hammering at the wall with his little pickaxe with the rest of the family. While he does, he sings.

"_I've been working on the railroad_!" He sang. "_All the live and long day! I've been working on the railroad! Just to pass the time away! Can't you hear the whist_…" Klaus noticed looks from the Smiths. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

Klaus' fin is the only thing visible from his bowl and he makes scary sounds.

"_OhOhOhOh_!" Klaus said as if he was a ghost. "_I'm the ghost of Klaus Heisler! For mistreating me on and off set over the years, I'm going to haunt you Smiths, the director and all who mistreated me on the whole cast and crew of American Dad_…which is pretty much everybody, _forever_! _OhOhOhOh_!"

"_Klaus_!" The director shouted. "_Be serious_!" Klaus began to laugh.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!"

While watching the episode, Klaus and Hayley noticed in one scene that their eyes are colored pink.

"Why are our eyes pink?" Hayley asked.

"_Yeah!"_ Klaus added. "It's like we have some horrible disease like pink eye or something." He looked at the director. "Care to explain?"

"It wasn't me." The director confessed. "The animators did it. You need to learn to let the mistakes on TV go."

The Smiths were about to go though the window of the burning American Safety Museum when they crashed into the wall instead.

"_CUT_!" The director shouted. He looked at the Smiths to see if they were alright. "Are you guys okay?"

"_Yeah_." Roger said in a daze. "It was like we were crash dummies for a car to see if it's safe or not.""

"I think every bone in my body broke." Steve said.

"I think _every _one of our bones in _all_ of our bodies are broken, son." Stan told him.

Brains, Brains, and Automobiles

"Oh, I can tell you where he went." Klaus said to Francine in the freezer. "He…" Klaus was supposed to vomit, but couldn't.

"Klaus, you're _drunk_! You're suppose to vomit!" The director ordered. Klaus looked mad at him.

"Then _you_ try vomiting on cue!" The director didn't say anything. "Yeah, I thought so."

Da Flippity Flop

Klaus, in Stan's body, gets Stan's finger stuck in his nose. His eyes widened as he tries to get it out. Stan sighs in Klaus' body.

"You got my finger stuck, didn't you?" He guessed.

"No." He lied.

"Yes, you did! Who gets their finger stuck in their own nose?"

"_I…almost_…" He gets Stan's finger out. He sighs in relief. A giant booger's on it. "Got it." Stan was disgusted.

"_GROSS!" _

Klaus, in Stan's body, was supposed to shoot bullets into the ceiling, but instead bubbles came out. Klaus looked at Steve and Roger who are off screen, laughing. Steve had the real gun in his hands.

"_Ha, ha_!" Klaus laughed, startasiclly. _"Very_ funny."

Klaus, in Stan's body, mocks his voice in a high squeaky voice. Stan, in Klaus' body, glares at him.

"I so do _not _sound like that!" He barked. "And you're not suppose to mock me that way."

"I know." Klaus said with a snicker. "It's just too funny!"

"Stick to the script, Klaus!" The director told him.

An Incident at Owl Creek

Klaus was supposed to take the laxative and inject it into Barack Obama. As he leaps into the pool, he realized that he forgot to take the laxative. Klaus laughed when he's in the pool. He looked at his family.

"_Oops_!" He admitted. "I forgot the laxative."

"That's _disgusting!_" Klaus said. He was supposed to poop, but it didn't come out. "People have to swim in that water."

"_Um Klaus_," The director spoke. "You're supposed to poop."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Klaus responded, sarcastically. "I'll tell my poop that." He looked at his poop. "Hey poop, why didn't you come out of me when you were supposed to?" He pretended to listen. "What's that? Okay, I'll tell him." He looked at the director. "My poop was in my body at the time, so it didn't hear you."

"Klaus is _talking_ to his own _poop_!" Steve announced. "That is _so gross_!"

"I knew I should've shot this scene after lunch." The director said to himself with a sigh.

"I didn't know you were the poop whisper, Klaus." Roger said to him.

"Yeah, why it is something _whisperer?_" Klaus questioned. "They don't whisper. It should be the ghost _talker_, or the dog talker, or the horse talker, or the lizard talker."

"_Klaus_," Roger stated. "There is no lizard whisper."

"Sorry." Klaus said. "I just said it without thinking. I don't know where that came from. There might be one in the future if they're that crazy." The director sighed and did a face palm, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I never knew that working with a fish would be so hard." He said.

Hayley fell of the runway as she was in the middle of a pose.

"Hayley, are you okay?" The director asked.

"Yeah." Hayley managed to say.

The man was supposed to say what Stan did, but forgot.

"_Aw!"_ The man said. "I forgot what I was going to say."'

Dr. Klaustus

Roger punches Klaus in the mouth. He sighed.

"Punch a wish." He said. "Make a fish." Klaus, despite his pain, tries to hold back a giggle. Roger realized his mistake. "I know. I messed up, didn't I?" Klaus grins.

"_Yep!" _He replied. "You sure did."

Before Klaus could say his line, he looks at the director.

"Why did I attend the Frankfurt University?" He wanted to know. "I'm East German. Goethe University wouldn't have allowed an East German to study there. There wasn't a university there in East Germany until 1991."

"_Look_!" said the director. "I didn't put that in the script, okay? Just say the line as it is,

alright? Klaus sighed.

"Okay, but I'll be lying though."

"Your cooking goes _here_!" Klaus said. He pressed the button on the remote, but the button didn't work. "Your cooking goes _here_!" It still doesn't work. He kept trying, but fails each time. "What's the matter with this thing?" An assistant did a face palm.

"_Shoot_!" He cursed. "It was out of batteries and I was suppose to put them in, but I forgot. " Everyone groaned.

"_Uh, Klaus_?" Hayley said when it didn't open. "That's the garage door opener." Klaus looks outside and notices she's right. Klaus hit himself in the face with his fin and shook his head in disbelief.

"Could someone get me the _real_ remote?" He asked.

Klaus tried pushing the button on the remote, but nothing happened.

"_TV remote_!" Hayley called from the main room, noticing the channels on the TV were changing.

"How did I not know this was the TV remote?" Klaus wondered out loud.

Pilot

Stan rapid fires at the toaster until it's destroyed, but doesn't stop.

"_Dad_!" Steve said. "Dad, you're supposed to stop! You're shooting like a crazy person. _Dad_! You destroyed the toaster." Stan stopped when he was out of bullets and looked at his family.

"Sorry," He apologized. "I was on a roll and couldn't stop shooting."

One Little Word

Klaus throws the smoke bomb to the floor, but no smoke came out. Klaus smiles innocently up at his family.

"Well, this is awkward." He said.

1600 Candles

Steve's pubic hair floated into Roger's mouth. Roger chokes and collapsed to the floor, turning blue.

"Does anyone know the Heimlich maneuver?" Klaus asked. "We have an alien down here."

Steve ran in only to slip on Klaus' hamster bowl.

"Watch where you're running!" The director shouts.

Four Little Words

"I told…" Francine started.

Stan was supposed to knock Klaus to the floor, but missed because Klaus had moved to the other side.

"_Ha_!" Klaus laughed. "You can't hit me when you're standing over there and I'm here."

"_Klaus!"_ The director shouts. "Move to the other side so Stan can knock you to the floor.

"Oh that'll be _hilarious_! I bet when the curator thought of this show he said to himself: 'You know, _Family Guy_ has a girl that they abuse on their show. Let's make it a male on this show that they abuse so the males won't feel left out! Better yet, let's make it a German fish!' _Yeah_, that's _really _funny, guys!"

"Just do it, Klaus." The director told him.

Faking Bad

"Mike Roth.' Steve read out loud. "I'm looking for Mike Roth." Bart was suppose to come in, but didn't. "Mike Roth. I'm looking for Mike Roth." The director saw that Bart is playing a PlayStation Vita. He takes it from him.

"_Bart_!" He scolded him.

"_Aw, come on, man_!" Bart whined. "I was just about to beat my high score."

"Just _one_ cameo! That's all you have to do! _Come on,_ this is the first crossover of the Simpsons and American Dad.

"It's not really much a crossover if there's only one person in one scene, is it?" The director sighs. "Scooby Doo and Batman, _that_ was a crossover, those Jimmy/Timmy Power Hours, _those_ were crossovers, Marvel and Phineas and Ferb was a croosover. Our upcoming crossover with Futurama and Family Guy are going to be crossovers. This isn't really a crossover.

"Just go in there and do your thing otherwise you'll never see this…whatever the heck this thing is, ever again."

"It's a PlayStation Vita." The director got red in the face.

"_Why you little_…" He picked up Bart and strangled him like Homer Simpson does. Marge comes in the room with a paper bag in her hand.

"_Honey!"_ She called. "You forgot your lunch, so I…" She gasped as she saw the director strangling her son. He sees her and drops him to the floor, smiling innocently.

"This isn't what it looks like?" He hoped. Marge scowled with hands on hips, at the director. The director frowned and lowered his head in shame.

"I'm going to get fired, aren't I?"

"And _that's _going onto YouTube!" Roger said, who was filming the whole thing on his phone.

Haylias

"What do you think?" Stan asked Klaus, who was reading, There was an awkward silence.

"_Klaus_!" The director shouted. "That's your line!" Klaus looked up from the book that he was reading.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized. "This book was so interesting that I got so absorbed in it."

"I thought you couldn't read English." Stan said.

"I can. I'm just _acting_ like I can't for this scene."

Frannie 911

Klaus was supposed to say 'bleeping' face', but said the f-bomb instead. Everyone gasped and all eyes were on him. "You see what I did there?" He asked. "I…dropped the f-bomb didn't I?" He noticed everyone was shocked. "Why are you all shocked? This is an adult cartoon after all. We swear; it's not anything new."

"At least our 'bleeps' aren't dolphin sounds like that one SpongeBob cartoon." Roger piped up off -screen.

The 42-Year Old Virgin

Klaus threw a picture frame and it hit Stan in the face. Stan screamed in pain.

"Oh, sorry, Stan." He apologized.

Man in the Moonbounce

"Life is not worth living." Klaus said. He was supposed to jump into the toilet but aimed wrong. He landed on the floor instead.

"_Ow_."

"_WIPEOUT_!" Roger laughed.

Virtual-in Stanly

Man burps in Klaus' bowl and then farts. His eyes widened as his friends and Roger all laugh. He smiled innocently.

"_Dude_!" Klaus said, trying to fan the smell away. "I think you were only suppose to burp."

"Sorry." The man apologized.

The copse was supposed to land on the limo, but missed.

Phyllis ran up to the wall, but instead of going though it, she ran smack into it. Roger winced.

"_Ooh_, that _gotta_ hurt!" He observed.

"_Ow_," Phyllis said as she fell down. She got back up. "Can't there be a stunt double for my action scenes?"

"I wanted the same thing." Klaus said. "But, unfortunately, no."

Phyllis was supposed to lift the car, but too weak too.

"_Come on_!" Phyllis urged. She screamed, and nursed her finger. "_OW_, I think I broke a nail."


	2. Phineas and Ferb

Phineas and Ferb

Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension

While bouncing on the bed, Ferb fell off. Ferb groaned in pain. Phineas stopped.

"Ferb, are you okay?" He asked.

"_Peachy._" Ferb answered.

While raising Perry up, Phineas dropped him to the floor.

"_Oops_!" The boy admitted. He looked down where he dropped Perry. _"Sorry_, Perry." He then realized something. "Hey, that rhymed!" Perry chattered.

While making Perry comb Ferb's hair, the comb got stuck. Phineas pulled and pulled. He accidently pulled too much and a chunk of Ferb's hair came off with the comb. Phineas' eyes widened.

"What happened?" Ferb wanted to know. Phineas quickly hid the comb with the hair on it behind his back.

"_Nothin_'!" He lied, rubbing his ear with an innocent smile.

Phineas was about to catch the baseball bat that Perry threw to him with his tail when the bat hit him in the eye.

"_Ow!"_ The boy said, rubbing at his now black eye.

Phineas swung the ball at the ball, but missed.

"Oops, sorry, my bad." It took him several takes until he hit it.

"Try saying that five times fast." Second dimension Doofensmhirtz told Phineas. "_Boyborg, boyborg, boybog, boy…_ wait, what am I _saying_?"

Platyborg butted Perry into the storage closet. But instead of coming out wearing sports equipment, he came out with a fairy princess outfit. First demension Doofenshmirtz smirked.

"_Doofensmhirtz_!" The director said, glaring at him.

"Sorry." He said. "I forgot they were still in there. You look so cute Perry." Perry chattered irritably. "_Wait, wait_! Don't take them off." He took out his phone. "This is just too good to pass up." Perry rolled his eyes and the picture took.

"_Now_, can we get back to the scene?" The director asked. Doofensmhirtz looked at the picture, admiring it. "_Doofensmhirtz!"_ He looked at the director.

"Oh yeah, it's cool man. You can continue."

"Good."

Phineas was bouncing on the bed, and Perry was forced to bounce along. Suddenly, Perry's stomach couldn't take it anymore and threw up on the bed. Phineas and Ferb stopped bouncing.

"Sorry, Perry." Phineas apolized. "Guess I bounced too much."

"Okay," Said the director. "We'll do the bedroom scene later when Perry's stomach is all better and when the bed is all cleaned."

2nd Dimension Candace was suppose to throw the portal opener to 1st Dimension Phineas, but 1st Dimension Phineas missed and it falls in the lava.

"Shoot." Phineas cursed.

"You missed." Ferb said.

"Shut up." Phineas said angrily. "The next time you mess up, I'll point it out to you and see how _you _like it!"

"_Boys, boys_." Said the director. "Let's not get into a fight and reshoot."

"_Sure!"_ Candace said with sarcasm. "Let's trust two little boys not to fight. I'd like to see where this'd go to."

Doofenshmirtz read the script of how his 2D counterpart went to the dark side.

"I become evil because I lost my childhood toy, a choo-choo?" He questioned the professor. "How lame!"

"Just do it!" The director said. "You're getting paid." Doofenshmirtz sighed.

"The things I do for you people."

Nerds of a Feather

Doofenshmirtz had both Jeff McGarland and Perry tied up together on a chair.

"It's lazy." Jeff said. "It's lazy writing."

"_Well!_" Said a mad Doofenshmirtz. "Should I put in a talking baby, a taking dog, fish, bears, and an alien? Is _that_ what you want?"

"Well, yes, yes, I do."

"Well, that's too dang bad, because I'm not going to." Jeff looked disappointed.

"_Aw_!"

"Can we please stick to the script, guys?" The director questioned.

Perry the Actorpus

Phineas was supposed to throw the Frisbee and Perry was supposed to catch it in his mouth, when it hit him instead.

"Oops." Phineas said. "Sorry Perry."

Phineas was supposed to jump and catch the Frisbee in his mouth when he missed.

He tried in another take, wen it hit him in the eye. He rubbed his eye when he dropped to the ground.

"What it is with this Frisbee today?" He asked.

Perry was on top of Phineas and Ferb when they all toppled down on top of each other in the moving speedboat.

Take 23

Perry fell into the water.

On the Merry- Go-Round, the Merry-Go-Round spun a little too fast, and Perry flew off.

"No animals were harmed in the making of this episode." Phineas said with a laugh. "Except Perry. Are you okay, Perry?" Perry chattered in pain.

Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars

As Ferb walked across the Death Star, the bridge above him caved in and Hans Solo fell before him. Ferb's eyes widened as Hans Solo got up and looked at him.'

"Sorry, young master." Solo apologized. "But, that wasn't suppose to happen."

"Let's fix the bridge and shoot again." The director said.

After Perry re-bakes the birthday cake for the young Tusken Raider, he walks to him and his family with it. He was about to give it to him, when Doofenshmirtz extends his leg out and trips him. Perry falls and the cake splatters everywhere on the Tusken Raider. The Tusken Raider gets teary-eyed. Perry gives him a 'sorry' grin. The Tusken Raider child then burst out crying. The director glares at Doofenshmirtz, who is laughing.

"_Doofenshmirtz_!" The director scolded. Doof turned to him.

"_What?_ Can't I guy have some fun while he's waiting for his next scene?"

Road to Danville 

"Tough break." Doofenshmirthz told Perry after he wasn't allowed to ride on the bus. "Thanks for the ticket though." The door closed and Doof's finger was in the way, and got squished instead.

"_OWCH_!" Doof screamed. "Oh, my poor finger." Perry knew he shouldn't, but the platypus smiled in amusement. Serves you right!

Doofenshmirtz tried to climb the fence, but lets out some gas. Perry plugs his bill, and fans away the smell with his hand. Doofenshmirtz did a lame smile.

"Sorry." He apologized.

Doofensmhirtz tried to climb the chain link fence, but falls to the ground instead.

Brain Drain

"Why are you hitting yourself?" Doofenshmirtz questioned when making the poor platypus hit himself in the face. "Why are you hitting yourself?" He was supposed to stop, but didn't.

"_Doofenshmirtz!" _The director shouted. Doofenshmirtz laughed and stopped.

"Sorry, but it's just so fun!" Perry chattered madly to himself.

Perry pushed Doofenshmirtz pushed Doof in the cart when all of a sudden, he hit a crack on the sidewalk. Doof flew out and landed facedown on the pavement.

"_Ow_!" Doofenshmirtz groaned.

Sipping with the Enemy

Perry held the coffee cup up so Doofenshmirtz wouldn't see Vanessa with Monty.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Vanessa spoke up to the director. "But how is a coffee cup going to hide us from my dad?"

"Just do it without complaining!" The director told her.

"_Perry?"_ Vanessa asked when he saw the platypus reading a newspaper. "Perry, is that you?" The platypus didn't look up. He was to absorbed in what he was reading. "_Perry_?" Vanessa brandished her hand in front of the platypus. "_Yoo-hoo; Perry; earth to Perry!"_ She then saw that he was reading a _Garfield_ comic and laughed. "Oh, Garfield."

"Who taught that platypus to read?" The director said with a sigh.

"Who says he's reading?" Phineas piped in. "Maybe he's just looking at the pictures."

Skiddley Whiffers

Perry jumped out of the bushes in a bear costume. He chattered, trying to frighten her.

"_Aw_!" Vanessa awed. "_Wait_, let me get my phone and take a picture. He's just so cute!" Vanessa took out her cell phone and took a picture. "_There_; I'm done." She put it away. "We can continue now."

Perry was about to jump out of the bush when his costume caught on a branch. He pulled and pulled. He got free, but unfortunately, his costume ripped off. Perry looked at his costume on the branch. He looked at the cast and smiles in an embarrassing manner.

"_Okay!"_ Said the director. "Let's do this again."

The Inator Method

"_Albert?_" Irving asked. "What are _you_ doing here? Pluto isn't even a planet." He then gives a sly smile. "He's Mickey Mouse's dog."

"_Irving_!" The director shouted at him.

"Sorry." Irving apologized with a giggle. "But it's true."

"_Irving!"_

"_Sorry_!" The director sighed.

"Let's shoot again."

Lost in Dansville

Bernie is supposed to appear from the capsule, but didn't come.

"_Hey_!" Phineas shouted. "_Bernie? Bernie_!" They then saw Bernie inside eating a pizza.

"Oh, is it my cue?" Bernie asked. "Sorry. Just let me finish this pizza first." The director sighed.

"Okay, finish. Then we'll reshoot this scene. Why didn't you eat your pizza during lunch?"

"Because I was going over my lines!" Bernie said. "I wanted to surprise you by not making a mistake. He then gave a nervous laugh. "Guess, I kind of did by not eating my pizza at the appropriate time. Oops, my bad."

Oh, There you are, Perry

Candace looked over her singing lines and is confused.

"Oh, Perry, I can't find you anywhery?" She read out loud. "It fill me with despairy?" Oh, Perry, I'm allergic to dairy? I'm gonna move to the prairie? Who writes this stuff?

"Just sing the lines!" The director said to her.

"'_Just sing the lines_.'" Candace mocked the director. "Oh well, at least I'm getting paid for this."

The Lizard Whisperer

At the Steve convention. Steve Smith, Steve from Minecraft, and Steve Burns from Blue Clues are there.

"Wrong shows and this isn't Minecraft!" The director shouted. He glared at his assistant director who picked out these Steves.

"_What?"_ Asked the assistant Director. "They are all named Steve and this scene is the Steve convention where everyone is named Steve.

"_Hey!"_ Phineas said to Ferb. "Maybe Blue's Clues can help us find Steve." Ferb snickered.

"Can I go home, now?" Steve Smith asked.

"_Yeah_!" The Steve from Minecraft added. "I promised a friend that I would built a house for her."

"_Okay_," Steve Burns told Phineas and Ferb. "Let's go and play 'Blue's Clues' to find your missing pet". Phineas looked at Ferb again.

"Maybe if this goes well," He told him. "we should play 'Blue's Clues on almost every episode to find Perry Then we don't have to ask, 'hey, where's Perry?'" Ferb nodded in agreement.

"_NO!"_ The director barked. He pointed at the three Steves then to the exit. "You Steves, get out before I call security" The Steves goes to the exit.

"I didn't want to be here, anyway." Steve Smith said. Steve Burns waved at Phineas and Ferb. They wave back.

"_Bye!" _Steve Burns called. "Maybe we'll play next time!" He then disappeared through the exit with the others.

"_Bye_!" Phineas called back. He looked at Ferb yet again. "Once again, the director has ruined our fun." Ferb nodded in agreement.

"_Okay_," The director started. "Let's shoot from the top before all of that craziness happened."

Happy Birthday, Isabella

"_I call that a win-win."_ Isabella sang while she and Phineas jumped on the couch. Phineas jumped a bit too much, and he fell.

"You okay?" Phineas faked it by giving her a thumbs up.

"_Peachy keen_!" He told her, and then fainted.

Isabella twirled around to the sliding door while singing.

"_Just be_…." She twirled so much that she bumped into the sliding door and fell to the floor. She got back up.

"_I'm okay_!" She said.

While Isabella is singing, Phineas and Ferb carry the Giant Baby Head. They bump into her, and then all of them fell to the ground.

Buford was supposed to bag Isabella, but bags Phineas instead. He grins lamely as he pulls out a mad Phineas and puts him back on the ground. "My bad. Sorry, Phineas."

Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel

"Don't mind me." Lawrence told Candace and Isabella when they were done with their song. "I'm just givin' the lawn a bit of a drink." He tried turning it off, but couldn't. "What the…?" He tried again and again. "Oh! What's wrong with this thing?! Why is it being so stubborn?" He heard Buford laugh and looked up. He gasped. Buford had turned off the water. "Buford!" Buford laughed again.

"_Buford_!" The director scolded him. "Please; we're filming here!"

"_Sorry_!" The bully apologized. "I just couldn't help myself, you know? It's just so funny!" He noticed everyone's expressions and his face fell. He laughed nervously. "I'm just going to turn the water back on, okay? He turned the water back on and left the set. The director talked into his megaphone.

"_Okay_, let's just take it from the top!"

Perry climbed all over on the ceiling, listening in to the villains' plans, when suddenly, he lost his grip, and fell to the floor.

"_Platypus down_!" Doofensmhirtz called out.

"You okay there, Perry?" The director asked. Perry gave him a thumbs up before fainting.

During the 'My Evil Buddies and Me' song, Doof was supposed to kick the motorcycles and they fall like dominos, but instead he kicked the first one too hard and injured his foot by accident. He yells and jumps in pain. The tough guys started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Doofenshmirtz snapped. "I really hurt myself!" They still laugh. "You're pay for this!"

Take 2

Doofshmirtz kicks the motorcycles and they fall. Unfortunately, it landed on the tough's guy foot. He jumps and yells in pain, Doofensmhirtz laughs.

"_Karma_, baby!"

"_Doofenshmirtz_!" The director snaps. "Come on guys_, focus!"_

Doofenshmirtz and the villains got on the little train, except M.O.D.O.K. He looked at the director.

"Do I have to get on this itty bitty train?" He wanted to know. "I'll look stupid in it."

"You look stupid?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "Imagine how we feel! If we have to suffer, you got to suffer! Come on; it's just for an itty bitty scene." M.O.D.O.K. sighed and got on.

"_Fine!_ I can't believe I'm getting paid for this."

"_That's_ the spirit!"

Candace Disconnected

Doofenshmirtz took off his lab coat. His work- out clothes were supposed to be underneath, but it wasn't. He was naked! Perry looked disgusted, shielding his eyes. Put some clothes on! Doofenshmirtz was confused as everyone started laughing.

"What?" He wanted to know. The director pointed at him and Doof looked down at himself with a gasp. He blushed and laughed nervously.

"_Ohhh_, I'm so embarrassed!"

"_TTL_?" Monogram asked out loud, after reading Carl's message. "What's TTL?"

"Sorry." Carl apologized. "It's supposed to say TTYL."

"That's what I thought."

Summer Belongs to You

"Oh, no. That's ridiculous!" Phineas said, tossing the sponge and starfish into the ocean. SpongeBob and Patrick were insulted.

"We could've helped." Patrick said, mournfully.

"_There, there_." SpongeBob told his friend, consoling him. "Yes, yes we could."

"You guys are on the wrong show!" The director said to them.

"Do you mind, sir?" SpongeBob asked. "My friend's heart was broken by that boy with the weird triangler shaped nose, and so was mine."

"Do you know what they have in France?" Candace asked Stacy over the phone.

"The pyramids?" Stacy guessed.

"No! French fries!"

Take 59

"French Toast!"

Take 34

"French Kissing!"

"_Ooh!"_ Phineas oohed, "How dirty!"

"_Candace_!" The director scolded. _"Careful_, this is a kids' show!"

"_Sorry_." Candace apologized with a lame smile. "By the way, do French toasts, French fries, and the French kiss originate in France?"

"No." Ferb said.

"Well, yeah." Jeremy said. "I used the…oh…ugh, hold on." He went on the other side of the bridge. Birds flew up into his face. As he shooed them away, a bird pooped on his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah." Candace said. "This is so romantic!

Take 72

As he shooed them away, he got some tail feathers in his mouth.

Take 87

As he shooed them away, one pooped on his head.

"What is it with these birds?" Jeremy questioned.

"Well, G-word, you want the K-word?" Candace hesitated, trying to figure out what he meant, then figured it out.

"Oh, you mean kiss!"

"_Candac_e!" The director shouted at her. Candace looked at him.

"Well sorry, but talking about the B-word, and the G-word kind of mixed me up. But, I'm good now."

"_I'm Candace Flynn!_" Candace shouted on top of the plane. _"Cou de_…" Candace lost her balance and fell down.

"Are you okay?" Phineas asked.

"Peachy." Candace answered, her voice muffled.

"According to this GPS…" Doofenshmirtz began, holding the GPS the right way.

"Turn it upside down, Heinz." The director said to him. Doofenshmirtz was confused.

"But, it's the right way. Why would we purposely have it upside down so Perry can turn it upside right?"

"It's funnier that way." Doofenshmirtz thought about this.

"_Hmmm_, I guess it is funnier that way. Let's do that!"

"Hold it right there!" Vanessa shouted holding a hairdryer as if it was a gun, "Step away from the evil…"

"Oh my gosh!" Monogram shouted. "It's a gun; run Perry!" The director sighed. Monogram noticed this. "Sorry; I knew it was a hairdryer. I was just so in the moment, you know? We can start it again from the top."

Act Your Age

"Well, it's about _time_ Phineas and I got together!" Isabella said after reading the entire script. "We should've done it when we were kids, but I guess now's better then never."

Phineas caught a piece of paper, which has a school's name.

"Okay, Kjobsl…Kj…." Phineas tried to say.

"_Phineas_!" The director said. "It's Kjobst…Kjab…"

"Yeah, _you_ try saying it!"

The booth was suppose to stop, but didn't.

"_Ferb!_" Phineas yelled, paper hitting him on all sides. "Ferb; turn it off!"

"I'm trying." Ferb told him. Phineas screamed. His screams got muffled as paper flew in his mouth.

"_Don't worry, Phineas_!" The director assured him. "I'll have you out of there in a jiff." He went and unplugged the booth. Phineas panted heavily.

Mommy, Can you Hear Me?

Candace tried to control the helicopter with the remote in the backyard, but couldn't. It bumped into the tree and the bushes.

"_Come on, come on_!" Urged a frustrated Candace. She looked at the director and smiled weakly, laughing nervously. "I'll get this right." She kept trying with no luck. She groaned loudly and sighed in defeat." Okay, I need help."

"Ferb, help her out." Ferb went to help his sister control the helicopter.

Doof Dynasty

During the song, Ferb was supposed to land perfectly on the dock after jumping from a vine, but fell in the water instead.

Phineas, Ferb, and Buford carry logs. But because of the weight, Phineas and Ferb collapses to the ground while carrying theirs.

Sorry about the long update. I'll try to have it updated every month until the last or near the end of June. Next Up: American Dad Part 2


	3. American Dad part 2

American Dad part 2

The Shrink

As the cast and crew watched the episode. Hayley sees that her eyes are pink in some scenes.

"Why are my eyes pink again?" She wanted to know.

"At least _my_ eyes aren't pink in mien scenes." Klaus said.

Stan flew into the dam.

"_Ouch_!" Stan said, his voice muffled as he fell down.

Morning Mimosa

"_Whoa_!" Roger said during some gymnastics on a pommel horse. He was supposed to keep his balance in mid-air, but fell onto it.

The hose filled with Mimosa, lost control and it went everywhere in the audience.

"_GET THAT HOSE UNDER CONTROL_!" The director shouted.

"_Sorry_!" The user of the hose apologized, trying to get it under control. Mimosa flew into the director's face. The director didn't look happy.

"_Oops, sorry_!"

Snot sat on the dock watching his friends have fun in the water. The guy comes to him. He was suppose to pull on the wig, but pulls it off instead.

"_Oops_!" The guy said. He puts the wig back on and goes to do it again. "I'll go do this again."

The realistic stuffed monkey was supposed to be flung into the window, but was flung into the wall instead.

Steve and Francine climbed up the rafters to escape and angry audience. Steve lost his grip, screamed, and fell onto a woman.

"Thanks for breaking my fall."

"Get off me." The woman said, voice muffled.

"Sorry." Steve got off of the woman, so she could breathe properly.

Snot let his long wig whip in the air. A piece of the wig accidently got into his mouth. He coughed as he spat it out.

"I'm fine." He told the crew, and then fainted.

In the shopping mall, a naked Stan paddled the cart with a broomstick. Unfortunately, he lost control and rammed into the wall. Cans of food fell on top of him.

"_I'm okay_!" Stan said to the concerned crew.

Rubberneckers

Klaus and Roger were supposed to spit out of the wine they're drinking, but didn't.

"_Uh_," The director started. "_Klaus? Roger_? What are you doing? You're supposed to spit out the wines because they're bad."

"But, they're not." Roger told him.

"_Ja!"_ Klaus agreed. "It's _wunderbar!_ This is the _best _wine I ever tasted!" He drank his again, and sighed with contempt. The director sighed.

"_Fine_; drink that wine, and I'll give you new wine, and by _gosh_, you both better hate them!"

"Okay, let's call it a night!" Said the director. The cast members all went off the set, all except Klaus and Roger, who stayed put on the couch. The director noticed this.

"_Uh, guys_?" He began. "It's late. Get off the couch. You can go home."

"Klaus and I decided," Roger started. "That we will sit here and break the couch-sitting record. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Look, you guys can't sit on that couch all night."

"We won't know until we try, won't we?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we'll sure. Now, go home." The director was unsure, but shrugged.

"Okay, suit yourself. See you tomorrow." He then left with the others. The lights turned off.

The next morning, the director, the cast, and crew saw that the fish and alien were still sitting on the couch. They haven't moved an inch and both of their eyes were bloodshot.

"You're still here?" Hayley wanted to know.

"_Ja_!" Klaus replied. "We stayed here all night, and we didn't sleep a wink."

"Well, I'm sorry guys," The director told them. "But, we got to continue. You both have to get off the stage." Roger sighed.

"_Fine_!" He was about to go when he fell asleep. Klaus did too. The director sighed, and he and a crewman got the fish and alien offstage.

You Debt Your Life

Roger was supposed to get the locker open, but couldn't.

"_Darn it_!" Roger cursed from the inside. "Someone locked me in!" He pounded on the door. "SOMEONE, _HELLLLPPPPP!"_

"Someone get him out please, and let's continue filming." The director said. A crewman with a key went to the locker and placed it inside of the lock and twisted it.

License to Till 

"No, I'm on the subway." Klaus said to Roger on the phone with a ladle. "Where do you think I am?" He poured water on himself and dropped the phone into the toilet. _"Shoot_. Well, I guess that was bounded to happen at least once."

Roger Codger

The agents throw the grenades at the window. They all broke through the window, except one. It hit the door and fell to the floor.

"_Sorry_." The owner apologized. "I still need to practice on my throws."

Roger and Stan were supposed to land on the truck, but the truck took off a little early. They fell onto the ground.

"You left too early, Earl." The director told the driver of the truck.

"_Sorry!"_ Earl told the director. "Next time, I'll wait. " The director looked at Roger and Stan.

"You two okay?" He asked.

"We're okay!" Roger assured him.

"I apologize again." Earl told them. "This time I'll wait until you two are in the truck before leaving."

"You _better_." Roger said.

Take 32

An unconscious Stan and Roger fell into the truck. The truck didn't take off. The director went to the truck window and tapped on it to get Earl's attention. Earl pulled down the window.

"_Uh, Earl_?" Started the director. "Stan's and Roger's in your truck. They've been there a minute now."

"Oh, sorry." Earl apologized. "Well hey, I didn't take off early this time!" The director just gave him a look. "Okay, I'll take off when Roger and Stan falls in."

"That's all I'm asking, Earl. Okay Stan, Roger, get out and let's reshoot this thing."

A Star is Reborn

Roger went downstairs, about to tell Steve and Hayley, who are in kennels that they're for dogs, when he trips and falls down the stairs.

"Are you okay, Roger?" Hayley wanted to know.

"Yeah." Roger answered. "He then burst out laughing. "Boy, that was an epic fail! Let's reshoot this thing."

Hayley hit the top of the cage with her fists, but did it to hard.

"_Ouch!" _

Steve panted and circled around in the cage like a dog. Unfortunately, he circled too much and bumped into the side of the cage.

"_Whoa, there, boy_!" Roger said to him. "Let's not get too wild now."

My Affair Lady

Elsa pulled on the rope attached to a human Klaus on skis. She was supposed to drag him off, but instead, the rope snapped and Klaus fell to the floor.

"_Sorry_!" Elsa apologized. "The rope snapped. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Klaus assured her.

Roger dropped his phone on the floor as he took it out as Klaus was telling his story.

"Shoot." The alien cursed.

Manhattan Magical Murder Mystery Tour

Roger traced over the man's face. The man opens his mouth and Roger accidently sticks his finger into his mouth. He withdrew it.

"_Ewww_!" He shrieked. "Human saliva_; gross_!"

The bag ripped open, and a realistic plastic snake fell out.

"_Cut_!" Said the director. He looked at the snake trainer. "Now, go get the real snake."

"_Sorry_." The trainer told him. "He's asleep." The director sighed.

"_Fine,_ I guess it's an early lunch. We'll pick this up later."

"While we eat lunch," Klaus began to the director. "You can tell me why whenever an animal gets hurt in the show, it's fake, but whenever I get hurt, it's the real deal. I don't find that fair, and I think the humane society will agree with me."

"Just go eat your lunch, Klaus." The director told him. "Don't make me take it away from you."

"But, I _want_ my lunch!" He then saluted. "I'll eat right away, sir." He then went to get his lunch.

Francine's savor and Francine kissed. But, because she was heavy, he dropped her to the floor.

"_Oops!_" Her savor said. "My bad!"

Roger tossed the fake Steve. But instead of hitting the man, he hit the wall. He tried again, and hit the cutout. He tried again and again, still not succeeding.

"I'll get it right." Roger told the crew.

Roger Passes the Bar

Roger took the bat and swung it at Stan. It was supposed to miss Stan as he ran away, but didn't. He hit Stan in the leg.

"_Ow_!" Stan yelped, jumping in place. "You were too fast, Roger. You're not supposed to hit me until the _end_ of the episode."

"_Oops, sorry_. Are you okay?"

"No; I'm not. You just hit my leg. I think I need some ice."

The goat did its call and burped out some money.

"So_ that's_ where money comes from!" Roger joked.

Barry got out of the pool, only to slip back in.

Roger tried to turn on the 'Roger's Place' sign, but it didn't turn on. He was confused.

"_What the_?" He wondered out loud. He tried again and again with the same result. "What is _wrong_ with this thing? It is even plugged in?" He looked at the socket with everyone else. It wasn't plugged in, and instead Klaus's laptop was plugged into it. Everyone glared at him. Klaus noticed this.

"Sorry." Klaus apologized. "I unplugged it during lunch, so that I could plug my laptop in and I forgot to tell you guys. I'll go and unplug it." Klaus unplugged it. "Again, so sorry about this, but you could've checked too."

"Or you could've told us." Roger said. "We don't have time to check. We have to get done so Fox can air this in the fall, so this show can move to TBS." Klaus sighed.

"Right."

A Boy Named Michael

Roger flipped through the book and got a paper cut.

"_Ouch_!" The alien yelped, nursing his hand with blood on it. "Paper cut!"

Greg picked up the sushi with his chopsticks. It fell to the floor.

"_Shoot."_ Greg cursed.

"_Nice_!" Terri commented. Greg glared at him.

"_Shut it, Terri_!" He snapped. "You know I'm not good with chopsticks like you three are!"

"Well, perhaps you should learn." Roger suggested. Greg glared at him. "Or you don't have to if you don't want. I get it."

Greg tried to fit Roger's pants on. He accidently kicked him and Roger fell into Terri. They both fell to the floor.

"Sorry." Greg apologized.

Roger kicked his socks off. They hit Greg in the face by accident.

Blonde Ambition 

While Stan and Steve boarded up the sliding door to get away from the dogs, Stan accidently hammered his hand. He yelled in pain, shucking on his thumb.

"_Dad_!" Steve cried. "Are you okay?" A tear was in Stan's eye.

"_That hurts_!" He told his son.

Roger couldn't put on his diving suit though his legs. He tried and tried.

"And _cut!_" The director shouted. Roger threw his suit on the floor.

"_Stupid suit_!" He said. The director sighed.

"We're try this after lunch."

As Hayley bent her knees during the dance-off, she fell to the floor.

As Stan and Steve landed on the ground in the hot tub to get away from the dogs, they went to far and hit the mail lockers. They fell off to the ground.

Roger, Hayley, and the blonde girl tried and tried to pull the cork up, but couldn't.

"Maybe this is like _Sword in the Stone_," Roger teased. "And the true king is suppose to pull it out."

"_No it isn't_!" Hayley argued.

As Roger was freeing the whales, one of them farted. Roger was disgusted. He tried to fan out the smell with his hand.

"_Ew!_ I'm trying to save you guys, and _this_ is the thanks I get? By farting in my face?"

"_Well_," The director said with a chuckle. "It's only natural."

Roger tried and tried to fit in the cart, but couldn't. The crew tried to push him in, but also failed. Even the director tried, but couldn't. The director looked at a crewmember closet to him.

"We're going to need a bigger cart." He told him.

Klaus was typing on the tablet as he talked to Francine. As he typed, he punched too hard on the screen that the tablet fell onto the counter, knocking the coffee mug, and liquid spilled onto the floor. Klaus grinned innocently at a glaring director and his cast mates.

"_Oops_!" He said. "Good thing it didn't break und smashed into a billion pieces, right?"

Holy Sh… Jeff's Back

Steve looked at the script, then at the director. Klaus did too, after reading his script. So did Snot.

"Snot's not going to believe Klaus is his hamster." Steve said. "Or that I taught the hamster to breathe underwater."

"Und good thing he didn't ask why it could talk." Klaus added. "Cause he'll surly won't believe that."

"_Yeah_." Snot put in. "I'm not an idiot like Patrick Star and Cosmo."

"Just do what's in the script." The director told them.

"_Plus,_" Hayley added as well. "Klaus is so cute in this hamster disguise." She took a picture of the fish. Klaus sighed.

"_Great!_" He said. He looked at the director. "See what you did?"

American Flung

"_Um,"_ Stan said to the director after reading the last scene on the script. "Why do we all dance with Mickey Mouse?"

"Because we decided on it. Now, don't complain, and just _do_ it!"

"I'm glad I don't get to do it." Klaus put in.

"_Shut up_." Steve said to him.

CIAPOW

Klaus swam in slow motion in his bowl. He swam too much and knocked his bowl over. He flopped up and down, struggling to breathe. Roger laughed at this.

"_OMG_, that's _hilarious_! Can we use that in the script?"

"_No_." The director said. "Now, put him back in the bowl." Roger frowned, went over to pick up Klaus, and put him back in the bowl, standing it back up.

The police fired the gun. The fake bullets were supposed to break to rearview mirror, but ricocheted off, and hit him in the head. He rubbed his neck in pain.

"_Ouch_." He said.

"Good thing that bullet wasn't real." Roger said. "Or you'd be dead."

The Thailand leader's shoes got untied and he tripped and fell onto Stan, who was strapped in down the hole.

"Thanks for breaking my fall." The mini officer said.

"No problem." Stan responded. "You sort of fell into my lap so I had no choice."

While the bird was on the agent's shoulder, it pooped. The agent recoiled in disgust, causing the bird to fly off.

"_Ewww_!" The agent squealed. "The bird just pooped on me!

As Steve and Roger ran to the wall in slow motion, Steve tripped on the rug and fell onto Roger. Both fell to the floor. Klaus laughed. Roger glared at him.

"You planned that?" Roger demanded to know.

"No." Klaus replied. "You deserve that after laughing at me when I fell out of my bowl the other day. Funny what karma can do, huh?"

Steve tried to balance himself as he puffed his chest to the wall. He failed and fell to the floor.

The yak spit into the Thailand leader's eyes. The man screamed.

"_My eyes_!" He yelled. "I got yak spit in them!"

After blowing up the wall, Bullock was supposed to come in, but couldn't get the contraption he was in to work. He cursed to himself.

"Could someone help me?" He asked. "It seems like this contraption has some technical difficulties at the moment."

Seizures Suit Stanny

Roger held onto the diving board. His fingers slipped and he fell in with a splash. Steve laughed.

"_WIPEOUT_!" He shouted. Roger glared at him.

"_Shut up, Steve_!" He snapped.

Roger was about to leave his inner tube, only he couldn't. He tried and tried. He was stuck!

"I think my butt's stuck inside the inner tube." Roger told the director and crew.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked the director as he searched on his laptop.

"I'm doing research so we don't get these German words wrong." The director answered.

"You mean like when you researched Selena Gomez's birthday, the 1986 winter Olympics, and the fact that I went to Frankfurt University even though I'm East German? You got all of those wrong. You know, let me, an _expert_ tell you help you with the German words. I bet I'll know _more_ then what's you're looking at."

"_Hmmm_, I could do that, but I'm almost done with this. We'll go what's on here." Klaus sighed, rolling his eyes.

"_Okay_, but I hope you know what you're doing." He left, leaving the director to continue his research.

Turkey Bacon 

After Stan threw the Frisbee at her, the girl was supposed to cry. She opened her mouth…and burped instead. She did a weak smile.

"_Sorry, excuse me_." She apologized. "I just had a Coke before I did this."

Stan was supposed to throw the Frisbee up and catch it, but missed. It fell onto the ground.

"_Oops_." Stan said. "Missed."

The guy in the clutches was supposed to point one at Stan to scold him for hitting the woman in the face with the Frisbee, but smacked the girl behind him by accident. She started to bleed. The crew and director rushed over to her.

"_Oops_." The guy said. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to do that."

The people playfully hit the other with form sticks as they ran pass. They accidently hit Stan and the two other men. They fell to the floor. They stopped, gasped, and helped them to their feet.

Bullock was supposed to ride in on his golden throne, but the machine didn't go.

"Technical difficulties again, guys." He told the crew.

Stan Goes on the Pill

Stan goes to the floor as the pill was changing him into a woman. He screams in pain, accidently letting out some gas.

"_Stan_!" The director shouted as he and the crew tried to fan out the smell.

"_Sorry_!" Stan apologized. "But, it's only natural, right director?"

Wheels and the Legman and the Case of Grandpa's Key

Steve wheeled by Roger on the wheelchair. He wheeled too much, that he ran over Roger's feet. Roger yelped in pain.

"_Sorry_!" Roger apologized, backing up.

"_Steve_," Roger began. "you got to be _careful _of where you're going! _Man,_ some wheelchair people need to see where they are going."

"I said that I was sorry!" Steve said.

"_Yeah, yeah_!" Roger said. "But that still doesn't mean it hurt like the dickens."

Klaus was supposed to rub noses with the polar bear cub, but the cub didn't cooperate.

"_Artic_!" The animal trainer shouted. "_Bad, Artic_!" He turned to the crew and cast. "Sorry, he was a good polar bear this morning. I don't know what happened."

Klaus put his fins behind his head, looking relaxed. Unfortunately, he couldn't keep his balance, and fell over.

Stan rode the tall bike to the counter. The bike tipped over and Stan fell into the man behind the counter.

"_Sorry_!" Stan told the man.

Roger ran to Teddy Bonker's and too the wooden spoon. He was too fast, and when he too it, the teddy bear fell onto the floor.

"A bit too fast there, Roger." The director said to him.

Stan tried to balance on the tall bike, but fell onto the hard floor of the garage.

Old Stan in the Mountain

Klaus tried to say the Latin words, but couldn't.

"Sorry." The fish apologized. "But I only know English und German."

Francine pulled on the seatbelt. When she pulled it back, she pulled too much, and it hit her chest. Francine winced in pain.

"_I'm fine; I' m fine_!" She said to everyone, but winced in pain again.

Stan reached the peak and grabbed the flag. He was about to cheer in triumph when he lost his grip. He held on for dear life.

"Could someone help me?" Stan asked. "My fingers are slipping. I'm supposed to fall, but not now! _Help!_"

Now and Gwen

Stan hits the blackboard to flip it to the 'Hugs' side, but flips it too hard, and it flips past the 'Hugs' side, and went back to 'Kisses' side. Stan grins lamely at cast and crew.

"_Oops_." He said. "Guess I flipped it too hard."

"You _think_?!" Said the director.

Roger rode the motorcycle. Unfortunately, he lost control. He screamed. "_I CAN'T STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" _

"_CUT_! The director shouted. "It's time for lunch!" Steve was about to go to lunch, when he couldn't pull free from the stairs. "_Um_, guys, a little help! I think I'm stuck!"

"_Oh, great_." Roger said. "I guess this will be like pulling Winnie the Pooh out from Rabbit's house." He sighed and went to help him out with many others. "Okay; coming Steve."

Klaus whips the stick. Trying to swish the light switch. Unfortunately, he whips it too much and screams as he tips over and falls to the carpet.

LGBSteve

Steve pushed on the woman's legs. The woman lifted her leg, and accidently knocked off Steve's glasses! The woman chuckled.

"Sorry!" She laughed. The director gave Steve back his glasses.

"Thanks." Steve thanked him. The director went back to his chair.

"Let's reshoot this." He said.

Permanent Record Wreaker

Steve, and the two men walked through the grocery store. Steve and the man stopped before a butter puddle. The other man however just kept going.

"_STOP_": Steve called, but it was too late, for the other man slipped and fell in the puddle. He glared at Steve. "I warned you."

"You went too far!" The director said to the man. "Get up and let's do it over." The man nodded, and stood up.

Steve tried to type on the typewriter, but it jammed, and Steve had to start over. He did this a few times with the same result with a new piece of paper.

"_Darn it_!" Steve cursed. "No wonder why the inventor of the computer made the computer. This thing is _impossible!" _

"The word is nine." Stan said to Mah Mah.

"Een." She said.

"Nein." Klaus said off screen, shaking his head. "It's nine." Everybody looked at him.

"_Klaus_!" The director said.

"Sorry." Klaus apologized. "Only trying to help."

"Well, nien, you're not." Roger told him. "You're only confusing her with your nonsense." Klaus frowned.

"I know." He then realized something and got angry with him. _"Hey!"_

Crotchwalkers

Stan sang "Climb Ev'ry Mountain" from _The Sound of Music_ in a high voice. Klaus was supposed to come up on set, but didn't. The director groaned.

"_CUT_!" Stan stopped singing, and all eyes were on him. "Klaus; what's going on down there! You're supposed to come up."

"Sorry!" Klaus apologized, trying the lever. "The lever's not working. I think it might be broken." The director groaned again.

"I'll have someone take a look at it. Let's just do the next scene, and come back to this later."

Choosy Wives Choose Smith

"Klaus, us going on a fifteen week long trip is a bit long, don't you think?

"Ja." Klaus agreed. "It's just an excuse to have us absent. We're not needed though. This way, we still get paid."

"Yeah, but why am I bringing you; you're a fish!" Klaus shrugged.

"Hey, I didn't write it. I just do it. Und you should too. And who knows? Maybe us being absent will be explained in a fanfic. It sounds like one." Hayley smiled.

"Yeah. It does sound like one."

Roots

Stan falls off tree. The cast all run over to see if he was okay.

"Father." He said to the tree, teary eyed. "You betrayed me. Why?"

"Stan," The director said to him. "The tree's really not really you father."

"Yeah, but it still hurts!"

Stan's Best Friend

"You know, Francine." Stan told his wife. "I think this might be the first TV show dedicated to a crewmember's dead dog." Francine nodded in agreement.

"I think you're right, Stan. Let's just do this to make the director happy."

"Let's." And with that, they went to start firming.

The Life Aquatic with Steve Smith

Steve's pubic hairs tickles him and he laughs so hard that he forgot what he was doing.

"Klaus!" The director shouted at him.

"Sorry!" Klaus apologized with a laugh. But, it's tickling me!" He laughed and laughed. The director and Steve rolled their eyes.

Steve flails his arm, and hit the kid behind him by mistake. The kid let out a yell.

"_Oops_, sorry, Ken." He told Ken.

Klaus wriggles in Steve's speedo, trying to get comfortable. Steve sighs. He looked at the director.

"You guys just had to make this gross, didn't you?""

"Well, it's an adult show and American Dad, so, yes, we did." He then called to Klaus. "Hey, Klaus; any day now!" Klaus peeks out of the speedo.

"Okay, I'm comfortable. You can film now." The director sighed and shouted in the megaphone.

"_ACTION_!" He sat in his chair, and the camera started rolling.

Irregarding Steve

Klaus tries to feel for the button, but couldn't.

"Where is the _blasted_ button?!" He felt it, and grins lamely. "_Found it!"_ The director sighs.

Hayley Smith Seal Team Six

As Hayley flip though the photo album, she gets a paper cut.

"Dang it!" She cursed. "Paper cut." She looks at the director. "Can I have a Band-Aid?"

As Hayley jumps on the sofa, pretending to be six, she falls to the floor. Everyone rushes over to see if she's okay.

Klaus pulls the trigger on the gun, but no bullets fired.

"Uh, guy?" Klaus said. "My gun's busted."

"Okay pigs," The animal trainer told the pigs. Klaus was next to him in his cup. "Stack on top of each other so we can all fit you in your disguise." The pigs didn't cooperate. Instead, they all paced around. "Come on, pigs." He sighed when the pigs still didn't obey. "I don't get it, Klaus. Why are you the only animal that can listen right away?" Klaus shrugged.

"I don't know, man." He answered. "Probably because I'm the only one that can talk, und that I'm supposed to have the mind of a man, not an animal."

"I wish it was the same as these pigs." Klaus sighed.

"Trust me, it's probably for the best for them."

Hayley, as "Happy Hayley", picked up Klaus' bowl, but immediately dropped it by accident. The bowl shattered on the floor. Klaus flops up and down. Hayley began to cry.

"I dropped fishy!" She cried. "Now fishy is going to die!"

_"Hayley_," The director told her. "You're supposed to _act_ like a six-year old, not _be_ a six-year old. Hayley stops crying and looks at the director. She spoke to him in her normal voice.

"I'm just staying in character."

_"Uh, guys_?" Klaus spoke, still flopping up and down. "A little help here!"

_"Oh, right!"_ The director said, helping him and putting him into another fishbowl. "There. Okay people, let do this scene again!"

Jeff tried to hop over the car, but fell to the ground instead. He moaned in pain. Everyone rushed over to see if he's okay.

_"I'm okay_!" Jeff assured them, but groaned again.

Stan Smith as Keanu Reeves as Stanny Utah in Point Breakers

As Kai landed perfectly next to Stan, his surfboard however did not, and landed hard on his toes. Kai screamed as blood formed on his toes.

"_Ooh!"_ The director said, flinching. "That _gotta_ hurt! You okay, Kai?"

"_No_!" Kai replied. "My surfboard just pierced into my flesh, and I'm bleeding! I need first- aid here!" The director and some crewmembers went over to him. One crewmember held onto a first- aid kit.

Kiss Kiss Cam Cam

"You know what?" Klaus asked the director. The director looked at him.

"What?" He questioned.

"TBS is going to air this episode on February 29th."

"Yeah, so?"

"Dude, don't you know what that is? February is oftentimes 28 days, but this year it's 29 because it's leap year. Isn't that wundarbar? It only comes every four years; we never had an episode air on Leap Day, that's what they call it, before. Und we may never get the chance again. Isn't that wundarbar?"

"Yeah, I guess it is a bit interesting but I wouldn't make a big deal about it."

"I'm not; I'm just pointing it out."

Stan tried to throw up on Francine, but couldn't. He looked at the director.

"I can't throw up on her." He said to him.

The Devil Wears a Lapel Pin

As Klaus was singing, he stepped on his tail, and fell down. The cane hit his head. He sighed.

"Somehow I knew this was going to happen." He said.

As Bollock ran away in the CIA building, he ran into the wall of the cubicle, and fell down.

"Bollock, are you okay?" The director wanted to know. Bollock jumped to his feet.

"I'm fine!" He assured them. "I guess I had one too many steroids is all. Let's do this again." The director sighed.

Unknown

Stan is suppose to write 'Steve' as an acronym on the board, but wrote 'SSteve' instead. Klaus bursts out laughing.

"Oh mien gosh!" Klaus laughed. "You can't spell your son's name? How sad."

"Shut up!" Stan snapped at him, embarrassed.


End file.
